1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a protection circuit, in particular, to an overcurrent protection circuit and a server using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advances, computer systems such as servers and disk storage systems with high computational resource, relative large storage space, and ability to simultaneously communicate with multiple computer devices through the Internet, have become essential equipment in modern network communication architecture.
In order to satisfy the computer system maintenance and upgrade requirements, a computer system in general has to support hot plugging operations under normal system operation. However, frequent hot plugging operations may generate large input current cause system components to be malfunctioned or even permanently damage system components (e.g., hard disk or central processing unit) or peripheral devices of the computer system. Accordingly, the server and the disk storage system or the peripheral devices may be malfunctioned or even result in data loss due to breakdown of system components, thereby decrease the performance of the server or the disk storage system.